mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash
is a video game in the Mitchell Tennis series developed by Camelot Software Planning(Wii U) or Clap Hanz Ltd(PlayStation 4) or eventually 4J Studios(The Xbox One), published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and The Xbox One released in North America and Europe on November 20, 2015, in Australia on November 21, 2015, and will be released in Japan on January 28, 2016. Gameplay Players are able to choose from 16 playable characters for use in 1-on-1 matches or 2-on-2 matches. There are power-ups that can give characters special abilities. The game does not require motion controls. The game has a total of 4 modes: Mega Battle gives the players an ability to use the Mega Mushroom, which allows the player to have more power and better range; Knockback Challenge has the player facing challenging AI opponents; Classic Tennis allows players to change the rules such as "Chance Shots, Jump Shots and power-ups"; and the Online Mode allows players to team up with another player. Online play does not support friend-based matchmaking, only allowing matchmaking with other random players. Players can also use amiibo to play against other players. Characters *Mitchell - All-Around *Gavin - All-Around *Carolyn - All-Around *Jennifer - All-Around *Martin - Power *David - Speed *Nicholas - Defensive *Marquessa - Power *Genola - Power *Ebony - Tricky *Valerie - Speed *Scottie Salmon - Power *Kayla Smiddy (unlockable) - Tricky *Amanda (unlockable) - Tricky *Doc Payne (unlockable) - Defensive *Sarah (unlockable) - Technical *Thug (unlockable) - Tricky *Skeleton Thug (unlockable) - Tricky *Dry Bowser (unlockable) - Defensive *Green Sprixie Princess (unlockable) - Technical Courts *Hard Court *Clay Court *Grass Court *Carpet Court *Mushroom Court *Sand Court *Ice Court *Rebound Court *Morph Court Reception | Destruct = 5.5/10 | GameRev = | GI = 6.75/10 | GSpot = 6/10 | GT = 5.7/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 4.8/10 | NLife = 5/10 | NWR = 3.5/10 }} Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash received "mixed" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. IGN's Marty Sliva gave the game 4.8 out of 10, calling it "a bare-bones, lackluster addition to Mitchell's sporting adventures". He also compared it unfavorably to its predecessors by stating "that Mitchell Power Tennis on the GameCube, PlayStation 2 & Xbox managed to include more characters, interesting modes, and varied courses a decade ago is a bit insulting.". GameSpot's Scott Butterworth similarly criticized the lack of game modes and alternate ways to play and awarded the game 6 out of 10. NintendoWorldReport's Daan Koopman lambasted the game for having "just one stadium, limited online options and less features than the previous two entries." References External links * de:Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:2015 video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Tennis video games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Live Network games Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Mitchell Tennis Series Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan